


star light, star bright

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [115]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: Stargazing and banter–he chose that, and her.





	star light, star bright

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: could you write them stargazing? canon or au, i just would love to see them snuggling under stars and being dreamy. || Prompt: Zaven high school au

“Whatcha doing?”

Raven watch Zeke jump at the sound of her voice, swearing as his head hit the doorframe of his car. She grinned. It wasn’t often that she caught their school’s quarterback and her physics partner off guard.

As he turned around, she pressed the rim of her solo cup to her lips to hide her amusement. She watched as he rubbed his head and focused on her face in the dim moonlight. He rolled his eyes when he recognized her, but the corner of his mouth hitched up at the same time.

“Thought you said you didn’t do parties.” He eyed her drink. “Or drinking.”

“I don’t.” She tipped the cup full of soda towards him.

He didn’t lean forward to smell it, just dipped his head once in acceptance. Then he said, “I’m DD tonight.”

“Aren’t we the life of the party,” she drawled.

Zeke chuckled softly. He leaned his forearm on top of the open car door, keys dangling from his other hand. As he fiddled with them, they jingled, mixing in to the chirps of the crickets in the woods around them. Raven could hear the echo of laughter and voices from the party a dozen yards over, but she didn’t look in that direction. She kept looking at Zeke, who was looking at her with a curious expression.

“Somebody waiting on you back there?” He finally asked.

“Maybe,” she replied, at the same time as she shook her head no.

The grin he gave in her response made her heart stutter. She took a large sip of her drink and thought: your move.

She walked to the other side of the door, breaking her gaze from Zeke’s at the last minute. She let her fingers trail along the bright red body of the car as she moved to the front. As she leaned back against the bumper, she heard the car door shut and sensed him following her.

Raven held back a smile.

He stood next to her, his front facing her side. She turned to look at him and asked about his car: where he had gotten it, how he found the time to work on it. Clearly it was a labor of love, and from the answers he gave her, Raven knew it was his pride and joy.

It didn’t stop her from dropping her now empty cup to the forest floor and popping herself up to sit on his hood. Zeke let out a small grunt of protest, his eyes widening. She just laughed, kicking her legs.

“Gonna tell me to get down?” She teased.

He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Raven grinned mischievously, because she knew he wanted to tell her to get down (the paint job, she could practically hear him pleading) but he also wouldn’t. It was fun pushing his buttons, even more so when Mr. Sinclair wasn’t there to stop her from needling him.

“Do you ever follow the rules?” Zeke asked dryly after a beat.

“No.”

He snorted, then sighed and slid up beside her. Immediately, Raven lay back to look up at the sky. It was her favorite way to pass time at these kinds of parties, the ones that popped up around Homecoming or Halloween, a last hurrah before snow kept them cooped up indoors for the next few months.

“That’s Cassiopeia.”

She watched as Zeke craned his neck to see where she was pointing. He squinted for a long while, then made a noncommittal noise.

“You don’t see it?” She prodded.

“No.”

“Lay back.”

He glanced down at her, and she patted the cold metal right beside her. “C’mon. Trust me.”

Her pulse did another little stutter as he lowered himself down beside. The heat he threw off made her shiver, and she couldn’t ignore the vague scent of mint that she smelled when she scooted closer.

Grabbing his right hand in hers, she lifted it up, pointing his finger towards the constellation. “There,” she said. “The one shaped like a W.”

“It’s shaped like an M.”

It truly was a wonder that Mr. Sinclair hadn’t made them find new lab partners. Raven let out an exasperated sigh, and Zeke laughed softly at her reaction. She couldn’t help but join in as she guided his pointer finger to the next constellation.

They argued over constellations shapes, and the science behind stars, and how long it would be before the principal finally found out it was the junior varsity basketball team who kept putting shaving cream on his car.

Somewhere along the way, she had lowered their hands, but Zeke hadn’t let go. He kept his hand in hers, occasionally rubbing his thumb against the inside of her palm. It made her chest warm, and her head spin, and that giddiness grew every time he glanced at her.

He did that to her. He always did that to her. Now, though, from the way he chose this–stargazing and banter–over sitting at the bonfire with his friends, Raven knew that he might feel the exact same way too.


End file.
